


[泉扉泉]倒仙

by ComeHomePerry



Category: buxiangdaquanzimingzi
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeHomePerry/pseuds/ComeHomePerry
Summary: 现代paro，双性转百合，互攻互攻互攻。直掰弯，单相思。
Kudos: 7





	[泉扉泉]倒仙

扉间模模糊糊地想这一切是怎么发生的。她想这个的时候正被泉奈按在门板上，宇智波的长发流得两个人肩上都是，胸脯柔软地挤在一起，泉奈的滚烫手指拉开她礼服的拉链，按在她的腰眼上，烫得她半边身体都是麻的，扉间不自在地动了动，泉奈于是放过她的耳垂来吻她的嘴唇。  
宇智波泉奈的嘴唇尝起来软得像是花瓣，呼吸间满是甜腻的热气，比她钟爱的那些甜点更齁得扉间喉咙发赌，扉间闭着眼睛，不想去看泉奈眼睛里的戏谑神光，却身不由己的费力地去追泉奈灵活的舌尖。在接吻这件事上显然是泉奈更就轻驾熟，她用一只手温柔又强硬地扶着扉间的侧脸，舌头侵入到扉间的口腔里，如同一道浓烈的热葡萄酒流进去，扉间视线抖得厉害，不得不抓着她的肩膀寻找支撑。  
一门之隔就是觥筹交错的宴会，有人说了个什么笑话，引起一阵哄然大笑，休息室的门板甚至都因为这一阵笑声而微微震动，震得休息室里浓稠如蜂蜜的春意微微涌动，泉奈一面吻她，一面顺着细长腰线摸上去，从布料下面直接贴上赤裸皮肤。  
“这一身你穿真不合适，是你哥买的？”泉奈说，声音甜得像是清凉的果子露，她张开手掌握住扉间已经开始丰盈的胸乳，五指都用力地陷入半生半熟的白肉里，乳头在她尖尖指甲的掐弄下迅速充血，发硬胀痛，“我给你挑的那一身呢？怎么不穿出来？”  
“……拿去洗了。”扉间抑制着发颤的呻吟。她不喜欢这种衣香鬓影的舞会，宁愿把大把时间都耗在图书馆里也不愿在舞会上与人交际，即使是被迫出场也只是站在墙边冷眼旁观，不言不笑，与满堂花醉的气氛格格不入。她同样不喜欢泉奈给她挑选的那几身衣服，虽然那些衣服剪裁得当，勾勒出她纤长腰身和丰隆胸口，但她恨泉奈为她挑选衣服时的眼神，眼中的欣赏与小女孩摆弄洋娃娃无异。  
很多人都觉得扉间不擅察言观色，是个耿直到有点让人窘迫的人，但扉间对于泉奈有种近乎本能的直觉，就像她知道泉奈刻意每次都带着她出席宴会不是爱她，不过是得意地展出自己的一件漂亮首饰。  
“下次要穿出来。”泉奈皱了皱眉，突然重重地咬了一口扉间的肩膀。  
扉间痛得一抽气，用力推开了泉奈，她伸手一抹被泉奈咬过的地方，抹了一手的血，不由大怒，又碍于不敢让外面听到只能极力压低了声音：“跟你说了别留下痕迹！”  
“谁让你不听话呢？”泉奈轻声说，似笑非笑，她的膝盖卡在扉间的两腿之中，恶意又暧昧地磨着扉间的腿心，“我给你讲过多少遍了？”  
扉间还想说什么，但泉奈一手托着她沉甸甸的胸口，一手从礼服背后的开口伸下去，指腹蹭过去的地方残留着挥之不去的痒意，扉间只能不由自主地抬臀去应和她的手指。泉奈指下的内裤中央洇湿一线，她将那点布料推到一边，小心地用指尖挑开潮漉漉的毛发和阴户，去触碰深藏其中的阴唇，那两片软肉被她一碰就受不住地往外溢水，体液顺着泉奈的指腹沾湿手心，扉间腿软得站不住，靠着门板直往下滑，泉奈不得不松开她的胸脯，转而揽着她的腰把她贴在自己身上。  
“站稳了。”泉奈说。她的修长手指被体液浸透了，几乎是按着阴唇滑进了其中细小的洞口，她臂弯里那具温软肉体剧烈地抖了一下。  
泉奈在绵密紧窒的缝隙里转动手指，一抔湿热清泉。扉间小腹和大腿都止不住地痉挛，勉强控制着不要那么急切地把自己送上去，她用左手攥着泉奈的裙摆，将那块昂贵的丝缎在手心里揉成一团，右手顺着她的腿根，报复似的同样把指头插进去，她知道泉奈也兴奋了，呼吸急促，但远没有她那么狼狈，在她侵入进去的时候发出带着笑意的喟叹，扉间不能更恨她这样游刃有余的态度。两个人的动作溅出粘腻的水声，泉奈进来的时候甚至没有锁门，如果有人心血来潮想要进入休息室就会撞见两个年轻女孩美得让人目眩的身体绞在一起，凌乱地喘息着交尾，肉欲如汗珠一样洁净无瑕，将空气化成腥甜的脂膏。  
扉间高潮的时候总是全身都抗拒地绷紧，拒绝承认自己会一次又一次抵着泉奈的指根难堪地泄出来，泉奈吻她的眼睛和头发，嘴唇濡湿白羽睫毛。她总是不吝于在这时候表现得像是个体贴的情人。扉间死死闭着眼睛，在绵长的余韵里满心痛恨，无论她平时如何掩耳盗铃，这种时候她可笑的软弱爱意总是会暴露无遗。泉奈为此嘲笑她，带着兴高采烈的恶意。  
扉间在青春期的时候第一次从旖旎的梦里醒来，她在漆黑的深夜中第一次睁眼，从混沌中醒来，知善恶知廉耻。她看到爱的第一眼就明白了她的爱是脏的，可耻的。也许别人不是。但她认识泉奈太久了，所以比谁都清醒地知道宇智波泉奈的爱贵重如黄金，不是谁都能有资格分一点。泉奈和她上床，她毫不意外地看到泉奈秀美的眼睛映着白花纷纷如雪开落。泉奈心里波澜不惊。  
泉奈慢条斯理地捉着扉间颤抖的手腕，好用她继续抚慰自己。她手指上的皮肤在扉间的里面泡得发白，又把扉间手腕上圈出一圈湿漉漉的痕迹。她高兴看着扉间挣扎在欲望和清醒的边缘，石榴红眼珠被生理泪水浸得晶莹剔透，全身都蒸出清苦的香气。而扉间被迫爱她。她花了十五年，处心积虑地织出一张网，把千手扉间兜在其中。她还记得她第一次见扉间，两个人都才五六岁，被哥哥们牵着，一人手里举着一个幼稚无比的波板糖。那时扉间的眉目还没长开，已经隐约有了英朗的男生气，泉奈好奇地打量她，像是小野兽一样本能地嗅出危险，扉间却误解了她的意思，她犹豫一下，走过去，把自己的波板糖塞进她的手心。


End file.
